The present invention relates to a safety wheel of a simple construction in which bead portions of a tubeless tire are firmly held in position.
Safety wheels heretofore known, have been designed so that a bead stopper is inserted into an air chamber surrounded by a tubeless tire and a rim. Bead portions of the tubeless tire are held in position by the bead stopper and rim flanges of the rim. In such a safety wheel, it is desirable that the bead stopper cooperates with the rim to firmly grip the bead portions of the tubeless tire so that they may be positively held against any displacement in an axial direction of the wheel. This is especially so during turning of the vehicle and even when the tire is punctured. Furthermore, the bead stopper does not radially advance even when the vehicle is running at a high speed. Also, the bead stopper may be easily assembled, and particularly incorporated in position.